First Times: Naruto and Sakura
by SilveryGreen
Summary: Relationship Development between the Kyuubi Vessel and the Forehead Girl


Title: **First Times: NaruSaku**

Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and never will sigh**

Summary: **Relationship development between the Kyuubi vessel and the forehead girl.**

'_Every step they take there's always first times.'_

The first time Sakura met Naruto was also the first time she became independent from Ino. She already knew him, from the taunts and mocks that her classmates give to him. Naruto sensed that Sakura was looking at him, he felt a hope bubble inside him that maybe she'd treat him differently. Sakura scoffed and walked pass him when she saw that he tried to approach. She thought she saw Sasuke pass by. When she looked back at the blond boy it was also the first time she saw him smile at her.

The first time that they knew of their team formation was also the first time Sakura felt superior over Ino. Why do you ask? Because Sasuke-kun was on her team. But when she heard Naruto's name the first thing she thought is that he'll be an obstacle to her and Sasuke's soon-to-blossom romance.

The first time they met Kakashi-sensei was the first time they did the Bell test. It was also the first time that Sakura proved Naruto an idiot rushing out to Kakashi-sensei without forming a plan. This was also the first time she saw Naruto do a cunning move that caught Kakashi-sensei off guard, almost, it was completely altered by Kakashi-sensei. Nevertheless it was the first time her mouth fell agape because of Naruto.

The first time Sakura got the chance to talk to Sasuke, she was waiting on one of the stone chairs in Konoha park, oddly enough the first question he asked is that what does she think about Naruto and the first thing she blurted out, "He's annoying, a hindrance". Some casualties she doesn't know what, Sasuke excused himself and promised he'd be right back. She thought her dreams were coming true and Naruto hadn't interfered yet. Before she can muse on, Sasuke is back, true to what he said, but instead of sitting with her like what he did before, he walked pass her. Sakura called out to him and the first thing he asked, "Where's Naruto?" Sakura's mouth got better of her and she blurted out Naruto being like an idiot since he has no parents to supervise him. It was the first time she heard Sasuke tell her, "You're annoying"

The first time Naruto asked her out his voice was so loud that she thought it reached Sunagakure; she hit him in the head without further ado.

The first time they received a C-rank mission was also the first time they encountered an S-ranked criminal by the name of Zabuza. It was also the first time Naruto and Sasuke cooperated and the first time she thought that maybe Naruto is not an all-out idiot.

The first time they entered the Chuunin exam was also the first time they entered the Forest of Death and it was also the first time they came face to face with a disguised Orochimaru. It was also the first time that she saw Sasuke exhibit weakness and the first time she felt so relieved that Naruto came. And most of all it was the first time she favored Naruto's ideas over Sasuke's.

The first time she met grave danger without the two was the first time she reflected on her actions and how useless she is. It was also the first time she learned how to give respect to Naruto and Lee, She vowed that she will let them see her back this time. It was also the first time she saw Sasuke in a killing spree, the first time she became terrified of him

The first time they reached the third part of the Chuunin exam was also the first time she faced Ino in a battle arena. It was the time to test who is really the best and the first time they fought without Sasuke's attention as the prize, they were simply fighting for honor as a kunoichi. It was the first time she tied to Ino and the first step to strengthen the crease in their friendship. More importantly, it was also the first time she was grateful for Naruto's loud voice and continuous support.

The first time she saw the two fight was the first time she feared for their friendship. It was also the first time she heard Naruto say that she should not interfere anymore and most of all it was the first time she stood on the neutral ground between the two.

The first time she asked Naruto a favor was the first time Naruto saw her cry to him. The favor was to bring Sasuke back. Naruto knew that this may take a lot of time considering their opponent but nevertheless he smiled for her. It was also the first time she heard Naruto swear "It's a promise of a lifetime." And the first time Naruto promised anything in a good guy pose. Oddly enough, it was also the first time she felt blessed knowing Naruto.

The first time she tried to leave the village Naruto followed but instead of stopping her, he declared that he will come with her.

The first time she decided to be a medic-nin was the first time she fully believed in herself. Her thoughts flew and led to one person, 'this must be what he feels when he completely believes in himself.' And thus it adds again to Sakura's growing list of how Naruto can be considered awesome.

The first time Naruto went to train outside Konoha was the first time Ino asked her a favor. She knew that Naruto would certainly become stronger and she vowed to herself that she will too. It was also the first time she misses Naruto.

The first time she saw him when he returned clad in an orange and black suit, the first thought that came to her mind was that, "He changed." However, this was completely shot down when he tried to show Konohamaru his new "improved" perverted jutsu and thus it was the first time, after two and a half year, he felt Sakura's new and "improved" punch. Sakura knew in her heart that she does not miss Naruto rather she missed him a lot.

The first time after two and a half years Naruto invited her out, it was the first time that she did not refused.

The second time they did the bell test was the first time Sasuke is not with them. It was the first time they got the bells using Naruto's simple technique with Kakashi-sensei's greatest weakness: Icha Icha paradise. It was the first time they saw each other in action after two and a half years. And most importantly it was also the first time they heard Tsunade proclaim them "Team Kakashi."

The first time Kakashi-sensei treated them was the first time they found themselves inside a bar. With nothing better to do and Sakura's sulking at the corner, Naruto found himself talking to one of the girls. It was the first time Sakura saw Naruto flirting (in her view). It was the first time she felt inside of her a feeling she knew too well bubble (from her years pining for Sasuke) which we rather call as jealousy. She quickly gave him a sharp blow which renders him unconscious and she excused themselves from the lady saying they have some important matters to discuss to.

The first time they received a mission as Team Kakashi was the first time Sakura will meet Sunagakure and the first time she encountered a member of Akatsuki. It was also the first time for Naruto to see Team Gai after 2 ½ years. It was the first time Sakura defeated an Akatsuki member and sadly enough, Naruto's opponent got away. Nevertheless all ends well when they recovered Kazekage-sama, Gaara.

The first time she saw Naruto kyuubified was the first time after two and a half years that she sees Orochimaru and Kabuto's despicable faces. Fearing for Naruto's safety she rushed out to help without thinking, it was the first time Naruto inflicted damage to her even if he's not himself. More so it was the first time she cried for Naruto.

The first time they sees Sasuke after so many months and years, the first thing she thought is that he changed, his eyes no longer hold it's luster and unlike Naruto she didn't disclaim those thoughts. Although she want to get Sasuke back it was the first time she realized that she want him back not to be a possible lover but as a friend caring for a friend. A tiny part of her mind slyly asked, "Its Naruto now isn't it?" she quickly squished that tiny part.

They might have failed but after half a year, Naruto sees Sasuke again, Orochimaru nowhere to be found. They battled again and unlike the last time Naruto came out as the victor, although the life-threatening cuts and wounds inflicted every corner of his body, he half-dragged himself back to Konoha with Sasuke slumped at his shoulder. Anbu guards immediately greeted him and took him to Konoha Hospital. News spread out like a wildfire and after half an hour almost all of the people in Konoha knew that Uchiha Sasuke is back. Sakura was the one treating Naruto being a noted Medic-nin she quickly performed healing techniques although tears are forming on the corners of her eyes. Naruto weakly opened his eyes and the first thing that he said weakly smiling was, "I fulfilled my promise of a lifetime." Sakura replied, "Idiot! You sound like you're about to die happily by only carrying out your promise of a lifetime!" "Remember this Uzumaki Naruto; as long as I'm here your not going to die, you're not going to die on Me." were the last words Naruto heard before he became unconscious. Naruto was pulled out from the danger zone through Haruno Sakura's hand. It was the first time that Sakura felt she truly got stronger and the first time realizations hit her and plague her mind: She cannot possibly imagine a life without Naruto by her side.

A/N: yup I know it's implied but I'm happy I'm one step ahead to make a Narusaku, this is my first fic in NaruSaku… I'm trying out different pairings now… I know this story is not stunning and I actually think it's poorly written… well just want to hear your views on this, drop a review thanks for reading and if you reviewed thank you so much


End file.
